The present invention relates to a label-pasting method and a label-pasting device. The “label” used in this specification means not only lid labels to open and close packages of wet tissue paper, etc. repeatedly but also indicatory labels for such packages.
The lid label means a label pasted on an opening of a package to take out the contents of the package through it, regardless of its location. FIGS. 8 and 9 show examples of lid labels. Lid label 101 of the first example of FIG. 8 is pasted on an opening 102a made in the top of a package 102. Lid label 201 of the second example of FIG. 9 is pasted on an opening 202a extending from the top to a side of a package 202.
The indicatory label (not shown in any figures) means labels other than the lid label.
The present invention relates to a label-pasting method and a label-pasting device applicable to both the lid and the indicatory label.
Referring to FIG. 10, reference sign SS is a peeling-off sheet; reference numeral 101, a label. The top surface of the peeling-off sheet SS is coated with silicone, and pressure-sensitive adhesive is applied to the back of each label 101. Accordingly labels 101 can be peeled off the peeling-off sheet SS. A large number of labels 101 are arranged on the peeling-off sheet SS, in its longitudinal direction, which is rolled up.
To paste labels on packages 102, a peeling-off sheet SS carrying labels 101 is fed from its roll and each label is peeled off the sheet SS and pasted on a package 102.
The peeling-off sheet SS is expensive because its surface is coated with silicone. Besides, it cannot be recycled and has to be disposed of after it is used once. On the other hand, it is necessary to use peeling-off paper to paste labels on packages in accordance with the prior art. Accordingly such a label-pasting method is costly.
In accordance with the above, the object of the present invention is to provide a label-pasting method and a label-pasting device which do not require peeling-off paper and hence enable low-cost label pasting.